Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Trevi Collection
"The Trevi Collection" is the fourteenth episode of the supernatural mystery series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. It was directed by Don Weis and written by Rudolph Borchert. It first aired on ABC on January 24th, 1975. In this episode, Carl Kolchak investigates the fashion industry as he finds that Madame Trevi's competitors appear to be dying off in rapid number. Carl develops a contact with model Madelaine and learns that the agency she works for is actually a haven for witchcraft and ritualism. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc four of the Classic Television: Kolchak: The Night Stalker DVD collection. * This is the third episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker directed by Don Weis. He previously directed "Firefall". His next episode is "Demon in Lace". * This is the fourth episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker written by Rudolph Borchert. He previously wrote "The Energy Eater". His next episode is "The Youth Killer". * Actor Bernie Kopell is credited as Bernard Kopell in this episode. * Actor Richard Bakalyan is credited as Richard Bakalyn in this episode. * Actor Douglas Fowley is credited as Doug Fowley in this episode. * Actress Diana Quick is credited as Diane Quick in this episode. * George Chandler is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Chuck Waters is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actress Nina Foch appeared in the 1945 film A Song to Remember, which also happened to mark the cinematic debut of Kolchak: The Night Stalker star Darren McGavin. * Actress Lara Parker is no stranger to witchcraft. She also played a witch named Angelique Bouchard on the 1960s Gothic daytime soap opera Dark Shadows. * This is the last television work for actor Dennis McCarthy. He also appeared in the episodes, "They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be..." as a guard and in "Bad Medicine" as a ballistics man. * This is the thirteenth episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker with Paul Baxley as a stunt coordinator. Allusions * Carl Kolchak intones the phrase, "Yeah, yeah, floats like a butterfly...". This is a reference to heavyweight boxing champion Muhammed Ali, who is famous for his mantra, "Floats like a butterfly, stings like a bee." It refereed to Ali's tactic of tiring opponents with his fast footwork and then finishing them off with heavy jabs. This Day in History Quotes .... * Carl Kolchak: Tuesday May 2nd, 1:00pm. Mickey Patchek was a snitch, a dealer, a peddler of information. His clothes were as cheap as his reputation. So when he phoned me with some information to sell I was surprised that he wanted to meet me in the heart of Chicago's chic-chic high fashion district. What started out as a mild surprise culminated in stark raving terror. .... * Tony Vincenzo: Now look, Carl, have you been able to connect Murray Vernon with Mickey Patchek? * Carl Kolchak: No. No, not yet. No, these hoods have spooked my stringers. They, they, they, they act like I got leprosy. * Tony Vincenzo: You'd be better off. You'd be safer in a leper colony. .... * Carl Kolchak: Okay, how much is it? * Witch: There is no charge. A nominal contribution will be appreciated. :(Carl puts in a little money) * Witch: Not that nominal. .... * Carl Kolchak: Can you get up out of your chair and walk to the window? Can you make it? * Tony Vincenzo: (at the window) Now what do I do? Jump? * Carl Kolchak: You want me to open the window for you? Look. Look, look down there in the street. See the guy leaning up against the car reading the newspaper? * Tony Vincenzo: Yeah... * Carl Kolchak: Well, does he look like a scoutmaster to you?!? * Tony Vincenzo: Well, look, Carl. We can call the police; they'll pick him up and shake him down. * Carl Kolchak: On what charge? Slow reading in public? .... * Carl Kolchak: He gave me a deadline – with the accent on "dead." * Tony Vincenzo: Well, threats are the standard situation with newsmen, Carl. You know that. It goes with the territory like the high salary. .... * Madelaine: I could make you so important. * Carl Kolchak: You? Make me important? .... * Carl Kolchak: You don't believe in witchcraft, of course. * Doctor Gravanites: No, Of course not. But in this particular case, I'd agree with what my mother used to say about chicken soup. * Carl Kolchak: Oh yeah, what was that? * Both: It couldn't hurt. ... * Carl Kolchak: Dying and maiming were coming into vogue in the fashion business. .... * Carl Kolchak:Madelaine was uncannily correct about the shoebox full of checks. Miss Emily found them as predicted and we’re about to break a large story about extortion in the garment industry. Madelaine was incorrect, however, about her own glorious future. A conviction for murder could never be lodged against her. But along with her black powers went her mind. I’m told that she’s to be consigned to the Women’s Ward of Grassland State Mental Hospital. The doctors there give her little hope of ever recovering her sanity. They can’t understand what caused such massive trauma. They say the form of medieval pox which she contracted has not been seen in our world for over 500 years. It will leave permanent scars. Ah Madelaine, poor Madelaine, she won’t even be pretty anymore. Isn’t that a pity. See also External Links * * * * * * Gallery Kolchak 1x14 001.jpg Kolchak 1x14 002.jpg Kolchak 1x14 003.jpg Kolchak 1x14 004.jpg Kolchak 1x14 005.jpg Kolchak 1x14 006.jpg Kolchak 1x14 007.jpg Kolchak 1x14 008.jpg Kolchak 1x14 010.jpg Kolchak 1x14 011.jpg Kolchak 1x14 012.jpg Kolchak 1x14 013.jpg Category:1975 television episodes Category:Dennis McCarthy Category:Bernard Kopell Category:Beverly Gill Category:Episodes with crew categories